Twins
by Tragedy of Melpomene
Summary: They were Kira and Cagalli. They were Twins. They were friends. Drabbles.


**Connection:**

Kira and Cagalli don't have that oh so famous twin telepathy. Frankly, they're both glad they don't. There are too many secrets that they keep hidden away in the back of their minds that are never meant to see the light of day. But they've always been hyper aware of the other, even if they never consciously acknowledge it. It's reassuring to them though, to unconsciously know that the other is safe at all times.

**Separation:**

Kira and Cagalli hated being too far away from the other. They didn't admit it, couldn't admit it, but they worried all the time about the other. Separation was something that in the end, they didn't handle being separated very well.

**Reunion: **

When Kira and Cagalli meet up after time apart, everyone knew not to disturb them. So when Kira and Lacus walked into the meeting room, Lacus made sure to stand a few feet to his side and a bit of a ways back from Kira. In front of her, she could see the blond and maroon blur that was Cagalli running towards her brother who had his arms stretched wide to receive his sister. It made her smile that no matter how much they aged and changed, this one act would always remain the same.

**Lies:**

For as much as she hated to admit it, Caridad Yamato knew that she had raised her son in a web of lies. Her son, not her nephew because that's what he was. But she couldn't help but wonder if he would still think of her as his mother once everything came out in the open. Looking down at the picture of her sister holding both of the babies, she wanted to cry.

**Wedding:**

Kira held onto his sister with an iron grip and no intention of letting her go anytime soon. Not after almost losing her to the manipulations of ORB that were backing her into marrying that sorry excuse of a man. Thinking about the coward with his perfectly coifed hair made him grip her all the tighter. The fact that he hadn't been there to stop this before it gained momentum ate at him. No matter how old they were, she was his sister; arguably the most important woman in his life.

Looking at her hands, he saw her ring glinting in the low light of the room and swore to himself that the next time she got married, it would be on her terms and to someone she loved. Not for politics. If the one she married happened to be Athrun…well, his best friend would be saying his vows with a broken jaw for leaving his sister behind.

**Children:**

People sometimes commented on how childish Kira and Cagalli acted when they were together. It made Athrun smile simply because he knew they were right. The fact that they could both loosen up to act like that after all they had been through gave him hope for the future.

**War:**

War changes people. It brings them together just as often as it tears them apart. Most people think about what they lost and what they wish they could have back. While Cagalli and Kira had those same regrets, they couldn't regret the war itself. After all, without it, they never would have met and would never have known that somewhere out there, they had a twin.

**Together: **

He held the eldest of his twin nieces in his arms, and Kira Yamato felt like he was going to cry. The little girl he held had a mop of dirty blond hair on her head; darker than Cagalli's blond and lighter than his brown. But it was her eyes that captivated him the most. Coordinator children always had their eye color at birth and this little girl had large and trusting amethyst eyes, a mirror to his own. She was quieter than her sister, a fact that amused him to no end and frustrated his sister, who held a little girl with Athrun's dark hair and her eyes that seemed to have inherited her mother's voice and the combined temper of her parents.

But as he sat next to her, he watched as the girl his sister held quieted down as he approached with her twin. Almost as if she knew that everything would be all right now. Gold and amethyst locked together as both sets twins stared at each other, no sounds passing. For the little ones, it was knowing that there was someone familiar here. For Cagalli and Kira, it was a wordless promise. They would never know the pain of forced separation. They would always be together.

**Dread:**

As Uzumi Nara Athha watched his daughter hug the Strike pilot, Kira Yamato, he felt a sense of dread churning in his stomach. Next to him, Caridad Yamato turned away from the sight of Cagalli hugging her son for dear life. Looking at them, he saw what she could see. The two of them were going to toe a very fragile line. He knew, deep in his heart, he would have to tell them and watch his world collapse from the inside out. It was either that, of take the chance of letting them fall in love with one another. It was something that he didn't even want to consider.

So he watched, and was only slightly comforted by the fact that Cagalli would be staying here and Kira Yamato would be leaving with the Archangel. It was only a temporary situation, he knew. Somehow, someway, the two of them would find each other again. After all, in a planet of 6 billion people and a plant filled with millions more, they had managed to find each other by chance. Now they knew the other existed and something within them, what he did not know, was telling them to not let the other go. Looking at the Yamato's, he could feel his sense of dread growing. This would probably not be the last time he saw them.

**Graveyard:**

They hadn't told anyone where they were going. This was something that they needed to do by themselves. But as the snow crunched underneath their feet, they both wondered if it was the right decision. When they had asked the groundskeeper where Via and Ulen Hibiki were buried, the old man seemed almost surprised. No one had ever come to pay respects to the couple, he had said. But he had still shown them a map of the cemetery and pointed out the plot where they were buried.

When they had reached it, the stone sat silently in front of them and neither Cagalli nor Kira seemed to know what to say. What could they say, really? They hadn't known either Via or Ulen and Caridad had never wanted Kira to know he was adopted, so she had never even mentioned that she had a sister. They knew nothing about these people other than the fact that they were scientists. Ulen had been power hungry and was willing to use his own son to achieve his means and Via hadn't been strong enough to stop him.

_"This was a mistake."_

_"Perhaps."_

Kneeling, they each left a picture behind on the top of the headstone. Getting up, they didn't speak as they walked away. Almost silently, the wind gently blew the pictures down to the foot of the headstone. Underneath the picture of Ulen and Via, was a picture of her holding a blue and pink bundle in each arm. Next to it, a picture of Kira and Cagalli hugging each other, with their families standing around them laid.

They didn't know what they had set out to accomplish, but both rested a bit easier than night and neither ever thought to visit it again.


End file.
